Cherry Blossom
by Sakura-Kinem
Summary: Sakura uses a card that wasn't supposed to be used. This results to new enemies, allies, and broken hearts. Sometimes she wonders if her heart will EVER be fixed.


Sakura flexed and inflexed

Sakura flexed and inflexed. Of course she was nervous. No kidding, she was afraid some more incidents might happen AGAIN, but as Eriol said, it's over, and to add, she also made the sealed card to a Sakura card. But anything can happen right? It seemed very unlikely. There was a part of her that was relived that there would be no danger for people she cared about...but then there was a little part in her that was a little sad, and disappointed.

Still.

Even though that was a year ago. Sakura was 14 now, going to 9th grade. She was still cheerful, selfless and a little clueless.(remember her and Syaoran? XD) The day was cloudy, but nothing from keeping her to visiting Tomoyo, she had a costume check. Tomoyo obviously hadn't gotten over her costume/video recording on Sakura(That's not a bad thing though) )

"To-mo-yo" Sakura complained," Will you be any more longer?"

Tomoyo giggled," Almost done, Sakura, you can look now!"

Sakura turned to look in the mirror. On the reflection, she saw a brown haired beauty, her emerald eyes shining with a goth/punk style outfit. It kind of wasn't her style, but she had to admit, it did look good on her.

Sakura couldn't say any compliments to Tomoyo, because she was captured in darkness.

_Caution. _

_Caution._

_Darkness, pain, regrets._

_Sakura saw a person, so familiar. She knew that person. Or persons._

_The person on the left hit the person on the right. _

_The screams made her ears pound._

_" I have to get out of here!" she thought, panicking._

_" Mistress, caution."_

_Dream?_

_"kura"_

_"SAKURA!"_

_"SA-KU-RA"_

Sakura woke up with a start. She was breathing hard, sweating. Her hands were shaking. She has crying.

"Sakura! Douka shita no?" Tomoyo asked, urgently.

"Nannimo, nannimo...demo..dream?" Sakura asked/told herself.

" Dream?" Kero asked.

"Hai, but I haven't used the cards in such a long time" Sakura explained.

Sakura heard her phone ringing. She knew who it was. She wished she hadn't told Tomoyo.

" Moushi moushi? Syaoran-kun!" Sakura pretended to exclaim.

"..."

"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura kept asking.

"Dream?" Syaoran asked.

"Dream" Sakura confirmed. When Sakura described the "dream" dream she had. It was late, about 2:00am.

"Syaoran-kuuuuuuuun" Sakura yawned, "Ohaiyo"

"Ah! Gomen!" Syaoran exclaimed. He seemed generally surprised, " I was just wondering..."

"Kore wa nan desu ka?" Sakura asked.

"This could involve-" Syaoran stopped.

"Syaoran-kun? SYAORAN-KUN??" Sakura yelled into the phone. It was no use the line was dead. It didn't matter, because the ground was shaking underneath her.

It stopped just as if it had come. Something was wrong.

"Kero" Sakura said, she summoned Fly and they followed the presence that was haunting them. When they got there, Syaoran was already at their destination looking for the person obviously.

"SYAORAN-KUUUNN!" Sakura called over. He looked immediately.

"Sakura!" He answered back. They both looked frustrated. They kept looking, but they couldn't find that person.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Sakura, " I remem-" something flew by so fast it cut her cheek. Blood was already coming down from it. She picked up the thing that flew by. She couldn't believe what she saw. It wasn't a Clow Card it wasn't a Sakura Card. What was it? All she knew it that Soul was its name. The thought made Sakura shiver. Syaoran gasped too when he saw. They both heard laughter.

"Ah, very good, very good. Though Nadeshinko was much quicker at finding me, and as her daughter, I thought it would have been faster, but no, you didn't find me at all." said a sleek guy who had just jumped to the floor. His hair was so black, almost indigo. His eyes were empty. They has a white color, but they had to emotion, or though inside of them.

"What do you mean by Nadeshinko?" Sakura demanded. Nadeshinko Kinomoto was her mother's name, but she had died some time ago.

"Why, I mean your dear mother of course," He answered. His voice was sleek, gloating.

"Er...F.Y.I. My mother died a long time ago." Sakura informed him

"And I wonder why she died so suddenly" I asked himself in a kid's voice.Sakura felt anger bubble up inside of her.

"You didn't" Sakura hissed. She'd never felt so angry at someone. Not even Toya, or anyone else.

When he smiled, everything tensed up. Everything was focused on him. Sakura didn't know why she felt this way. Maybe it was because she wanted her mother back, she didn't know. She wanted revenge. A not very sweet ingredient. Her instincts took her body over. She pulled out that card, took the blood from her cheek and put it on the card.

"Sakura matdae." Syaoran protested.Sakura didn't stop.

"SAKURA! Remember what happens!" yelled Syaoran in an agonizing tone. Sakura didn't care. She wanted that murderer to feel pain, suffering. She stopped for a moment. Why was she feeling so MAD? She remembered she used to be really happy even when her mother was gone, but now...

She released the card that was never supposed to be used. He was killed slowly to feel the pain. After she had done her job, Sakura realized it, finally. A never-ending scream escaped her lips as she saw what she had done.


End file.
